Open for Business
by spanksizzle27
Summary: Summer jobs, What a bummer. Well unless you end up working with your crazy 3 best friends that is! Join Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas on their journey to buy a car. Can anyone say pizza shop? Riso, Akuroku, and Cleon. YAOI my friends!


Alrighty, here is a new ficcie. A joint fic between me and my bestestestest friend TheOwarimasu, love the dahling. Ayways hope you enjoy this fun fic!

Warnings: YAOI my friends. Turn back now if you no like.

Pairings: Soriku, Akuroku, and Cleon!

* * *

"The first day of summer and we're already at a loss as to what we should do with ourselves!" Sora lazily drawled as he got up from Riku's side.

"I could think of a lot of things," Axel said with an annoyingly seductive tone, directed entirely at Roxas, who was sitting next to him on the sofa, who rolled his eyes and smacked him across the chest with more force than was probably necessary. Axel gave a mock impression of being in pain.

"Darling, you abuse me! Oh the torture I suffer from dawn till dusk, just to see your gleaming face beside me in bed. Oh the humanit- woah!" Axel's dramatic show of hurt feelings was cut off as he dodged a pillow thrown by the silverette watching the scene from the other couch.

"Shut up Axel." Riku laughed.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at two of his best friends. "I swear we'd make millions if we could just record the crap that we say and do, give it a title and call it a movie."

"Guuuuuuuuys I'm HUNNNNNGRY and we're out of cheesy poofs!" Sora cried from the small kitchen behind the living room. The opening, slamming, and banging of all the cupboards in the poor apartment could be heard throughout the complex.

"God fatty go to the store and get some then…jeez." Roxas yelled back.

"I don't wanna go by myself you jerk!" Sora said as he stomped back into the room.

"Ugh…" Riku stood and stretched, "I'll go with you, and I've been meaning to pick up some more freezy pops anyways."

Axel threw the pillow that had become a projectile in the last couple of minutes back at Riku. "God you're all going to get fat!"

"Like you should talk, Mr. Mickey D's! You're going to die of cholesterol overload or something." Roxas accused.

"Like you could talk either. If curly fries were an animal they'd be extinct because of you!" Axel bantered.

Riku threw the poor pillow back in between the two fighting lovers. "Shut the hell up and come on, we're all just gonna go."

Sora bounced to the closet to get his shoes. He then proceeded to chuck everyone else's shoes out of the closet. "Let's go, let's go, let's go! I'm starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrving!"

Barely catching their respective shoes, Sora's three best friends laughed at his inevitable antics. Sora was out the door and in the elevator at the end of the short hall before everyone else, spamming the button for the first floor.

"Sora if that door closes before we get inside it's just going to take longer to get there," Riku called.

"Then run slowpokes!" Sora called back.

"Remind me to challenge him to a race when we get back." Axel whispered to Roxas.

Roxas chuckled, no one could run faster than Axel and everyone knew it, well except for Sora apparently.

They made it to the elevator just as the doors closed, barely missing the back of Roxas' shirt, to which he gave a surprised "Eep!"

Axel grabbed Roxas to save him from losing his balance, "Well hello there."

Roxas blushed and pulled himself out of Axel's embrace.

Sora giggled, from the back of the elevator, at the two new lovebirds.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about?"

Sora shook his head and slipped his hand into the taller teen's.

"Nothin'"

Riku smiled at the warm feeling Sora always gave him. They'd been together for a year and nothing in their lives had been better for them than when they'd first started dating.

Roxas saw this from the corner of his eye and grabbed his own boyfriend's hand. Axel just tightened his grip and smiled gently, a rare show of seriousness from the fiery redhead.

The whoosh of the elevator doors opening alerted the two couples of their arrival at the first floor.

"Whooo cheesy poofs here I come!" yelled Sora as he skipped from the elevator. Riku tore his hand from his significant other and facepalmed.

"Let's get this over with," the silver-haired teen groaned.

Axel watched Sora trip on the lobby rug, with his head titled to the side, and laughed.

Riku sighed and walked ahead of Roxas and Axel to pick Sora up and hold him back from running ahead of everyone else.

Roxas watched the two together and stole a glance at Axel's tall, sleek figure and smiled to himself.

"I would tell you to take a picture if I didn't already carry pictures of myself in my pocket," Axel joked, noticing Roxas' inquisitive look.

"God, why must you always ruin the moment?" Roxas sighed as he walked in front of Axel to catch up with the other two.

"You know you love me for it Roxie!" the lanky teen called back.

The four best friends walked at their own paces, Sora's being the fastest and most impatient, towards Cid's Supermarket, one of the only grocery stores in their small town. It was well known, not only because everyone shopped there, but because Cid himself was a local source of entertainment so to speak. Cid and his hired staff, consisting of only Yuffie, were two of the most different people to ever be under the same roof; complete polar opposites. Their arguments were legendary for being loud and obscene. Some people just hung around the store waiting for one, which wouldn't take long, they happened hourly.

The four high schoolers walking down the sidewalk was not an uncommon thing. The four were always together, or at least had one of the others with them. Even their age difference wasn't something that deterred them from being together, Riku and Axel being seventeen and juniors and Sora and Roxas being sixteen and sophomores. Riku's apartment, owned and given to him by his uncle Sephiroth, was central hangout. Now that school was out they had been spending most of their time there.

They continued their journey, chattering about anything and everything, until the store's shadow loomed over them.

"Yes, air conditioning and cheesy poofs!" Sora exclaimed as he rushed through the automatic sliding doors. Riku, Roxas, and Axle stood in the entranceway enjoying the rush of cold air.

"Hey Cid," called Sora, to the owner of the shop.

"Hey Sora, just stocked the shelves with those cheese puffs you like, in the back" Cid said while putting one of the last cans on top of a pyramid of chicken noodle soup.

"'Kay, thanks!" the brunette called as he ran to the back of the store.

"I'm gonna go fetch me some freezy pops now. Meet you at the checkout." Riku said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Candy aisle here I come!" exclaimed the redhead.

"Gummy bears?" Roxas inquired knowingly with a small smirk on his features.

"You know me too well Roxie. I'm coming my red lovelies!" Axel called as he strode away cackling.

"Wow, I'm dating a psychopath. Seeing as the only food at our house will consist of junk, I guess it's up to me to get us some healthy food." he said to himself as he walked away.

While the four separated to do their own shopping, as if on cue, Yuffie could be seen walking towards the front of the store carrying a large box full of cereal that covered her face so that she couldn't see except from her peripheral vision.

Cid had just finished his can display and was standing a couple yards away from it admiring his artistic touch when he noticed the walking disaster approaching.

"YUFFIE ST-" he was cut off by the large crash of soup cans tumbling to the ground in a horrendous mess of despair and Yuffie's surprised yelp.

Roxas poked his head around the corner of the banana display. "Now Cid, it'll be okay." He started to try and calm the owner as he watched as the blonde man turned red with fury.

"GOD DA-, MOTHER FU-, SON OF A B-!!" screamed a very angry Cid.

"Why did you put those there anyways?" Yuffie defended from her position on the ground surrounded by cereal boxes and cans of soup.

"It's my store, I'll do what I want woman!" Cid yelled.

"God, you're such a sexist bastard!"

As the fight progressed Sora skipped over to a register holding five bags of cheese puffs. Riku sauntered up behind him holding the bag of freezy pops to his chest. Axel and Roxas quickly joined them amidst the chaos with gummy bears and food for dinner.

Yuffie looked over and noticed the teens waiting patiently and watching closely. She brushed herself off, kicked some of the cans out of her way, gave her enraged employer the finger and walked behind the counter.

"Sorry about that guys," she smiled tightly.

_She's gonna kill him when we leave…_Axel thought to himself, imagining the scene.

"Is Cid going to be all right?" Sora whispered to Riku while Yuffie roughly scanned their food.

Riku turned around from handing Yuffie their respective items and looked. Cid was on his hands and knees gathering the stray cans, seeming to stroke and comfort them. He could've even been crying but Riku's pocket was being invaded as his wallet was promptly stolen from him.

"We nominated you to pay," Sora smiled sweetly.

"Jerks," Riku said quietly as he stole his wallet back and swatted at Sora's hands. He pulled a twenty out and handed it to Yuffie.

Their stuff paid for, they each grabbed a bag and left the store, ears still listening for anymore outbursts from either Cid or Yuffie.

Sure enough, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

"I QUIT!"

"HELP ME CLEAN THIS MESS!"

"FINE!"

The doors closed behind them, leaving them stranded in the sun and humidity.

"I love summer!" Sora said as he linked his arm with Riku and paraded down the sidewalk.

Riku sighed for about the fifth time that day and allowed himself to be dragged ahead of Axel and Roxas, trying to carry his bag and keep Sora from dropping his.

"God I wish we had a car or something!" Roxas complained as he struggled with the heaviest bag, containing boxes of pasta, jars of sauce, and some raw chicken.

Axel looked at his small bag full of gummy bears. "Give it here Rox."

Roxas shook his head with a grunt and kept walking.

Axel sighed and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from behind and proceeded to steal the large bag from the shorter blonde.

Roxas let Axel take it, accepting the smaller bag in exchange and coughed. "Thanks."

Axel smiled to himself. "No problem."

Sora had been stopped by Riku from getting too far ahead and they stood beside each other, arms still linked, waiting for the other couple to catch up.

"A car would be nice… and you do have your license Ri." Sora chirped.

"That was only for when uncle Sephiroth was around with his car." Riku countered.

Roxas and Axel caught up to them. "Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to have your own," Roxas said.

"No…" Riku said while he thought.

"What if we could all share a car? Like buy it for all of us to use!" Sora suggested.

"We'd have to worry about gas and insurance and getting licenses…" Axel added.

Sora scratched his head in thought.

Riku ran a hand through his long hair. "Don't say it.'

"We could all get summer jobs to pay for it!"

Riku hung his head. "Sora you know how much of a klutz you are right?"

Sora pouted. "Your point?"

Riku furrowed his silver brows, wanting to explain to Sora that putting him in a work environment was a safety hazard to everyone in the area, but not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Have any of us actually had a job before?" Roxas interrupted.

"Well there was that one time I delivered papers. But it wasn't actually my job, I was conned into doing it because Demyx threatened to tell everyone about my-" he coughed awkwardly, noting the curious glance from Roxas, "Nevermind."

"Okay so none of us has had a job so we're inexperienced _and_ teenagers. I don't think we're off to a good start." Riku explained.

Sora started walking back to Riku's apartment, everyone else in tow. "We have a whole summer ahead of us, nothing to do, and do you really want to stay inexperienced your whole life Riku? I don't think it would hurt to try to find something to do."

"Sora's right." Roxas agreed. "And think about how much more we could do with a car. We wouldn't have to walk everywhere."

"You're just lazy," Axel joked.

"You know you'd like one too," Roxas replied as he poked Axel in the back.

"It's settled then, starting tomorrow we look for a job!" He stopped and thought aloud, "We're all going to work at the same place right?" Sora wondered.

"What are the chances of finding a place that's not only hiring but hiring four people at once?" Riku pointedly asked.

Sora sighed dramatically. "Riku, I swear if you put one more of my ideas down I'm going to-"

"Fine, fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to try," Riku gave in. He'd been waiting to see how long Sora was going to ignore his negative prodding, but he wasn't going to have Sora mad at him about it.

_Besides, he knows he could pull the face and I'd give in anyways. Stupid weakness…_Riku grumbled mentally.

Sora immediately perked up having had everyone agree with his extravagant plan.

"Cool! Now come on guys, we need to get back so Roxas can make us some food, I'm hungry."

"Should I be insulted that he just assumes I'm cooking for him?" Roxas asked while smiling to himself.

"Nah, I'd take it as a compliment. You are one damn good cook Roxie." Axel replied.

"Stop calling me that. At least until I can think of a stupid pet name for you," Roxas said as he jabbed Axel in the side with his elbow.

"I don't think it's possible to make fun of my name. It's too…epic? Awesome? Amazing?" Axel rambled.

Roxas shook his head and caught up with Riku, who'd been trying to catch up with Sora, all the while leaving Axel behind.

"Hey wait guys! I'm carrying the heaviest bag here! Come on stop and wait up!" Axel called as he tried walking briskly to catch up with his best friends.

If anyone were watching the scene from the other side of the road it would look like Sora was running away for dear life, while being chased by two assailants, with one pedestrian following after with the intent to stop them, struggling with a bag of who-knows-what.

"I'm going to kick your ass Sora! Get back here and race me fair and square! We'll see who's fast!" Axel challenged, mostly just because he didn't enjoy being the _slowest._

Sora laughed to himself, fully enjoying the moment of being surrounded by his best friends and having nothing to worry about and a goal in mind for all of them.

* * *

Hoped you like, we're hoping to be updating frequently. Reviews make us smile!


End file.
